


Are you an angel?

by NozomiMizore



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Eichi spends Eichi Day with Keito, and tells him cheesy pickup lines. Keito plays along accordingly.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Are you an angel?

Keito sat at his office desk, mountains of paperwork filling the space, and energy drink cans filling the little space left, as he caught up on work for Rhythm Link. His mind was barley registering what was going on, simply going through the motions of reading paperwork and filling out the same information 50 times. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Keito, hey, Keito.”

Ah, that’s right. The small couch in his office was currently occupied by Eichi. He decided he needed to spend his “Eichi Day” (when would his unit be gracious enough to give him a Keito Day) with Keito, despite the other having work. Apparently Eichi was content to sit there and watch Keito do paperwork, up until now. 

“What is it, Eichi? You know I’m busy.”

Eichi smiled and Keito knew he was about to get into some sort of trouble. Eichi looked down at his phone. “Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got _fine_ written all over you!”

Keito looked dumb stuck at Eichi. Pick up lines, really? He sighed. If Eichi was going to be like this, Keito would play along and make it hell for him too. “ _fine?_ I hope I don’t look ‘fine,’ considering that’s your unit and not mine. Akatsuki isn’t looking for an angelic image.”

Eichi laughed. “Keito, do you not get it? Alright.” He cleared his throat. “Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?” 

Keito fought back the urge to laugh. Eichi was so cute like this, using dumb pickup lines on his _boyfriend_. Keito almost didn’t want to play along, instead giving into what Eichi wanted. He smiled. 

“Is something wrong, Eichi? Did they change your medicine? I’m sure you haven’t forgotten your childhood friend and _boyfriend’s_ name.” 

Eichi giggled at Keito’s antics. “Hmm, I’m not sure if I remember, _my_ Keito.” He looked Keito in the eye’s, grinning. “Are your parents bakers? Because you're a cutie pie!” 

Eichi looked gleeful like this, looking like a child pulling a prank on their all-knowing mother. It was charming, and Keito was in love with it. He was in love with Eichi. Looking back at Eichi, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Eichi, what’s up? You know my parents work in the funeral business, we have your funeral _planned_ for God’s sake.”

He acted exasperated, but he knew Eichi saw right through it. Eichi smiled even wider. “You must be a magician. Because any time I look at you, everyone else disappears.” 

Keito laughed, just a little. Eichi lit up. “Please, Eichi, don’t compare me to a magician. I don’t want anything to do with Hibiki.” Keito adjusted his glasses to hide the blush growing on his face. 

“Wataru isn’t that bad, Keito, you’re just boring.” Eichi hummed and looked back down at his phone. “Can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel.” 

At this, Keito full on laughed. He adjusted his glasses that began slipping off his face. “You mean, Tenshouin Eichi, whose name means Heaven and is the leader of the angelic unit, is calling me, _Hasumi Keito_ , an angel.” 

Eichi looked at Keito with wide eyes, surprised at his laughter. “Keito, they’re pickup lines. They’re all puns! Isn’t that great, people flirting with bad puns, it’s so cute!” Eichi seemed so excited, joy radiating off him. He was like a child, impressed by simple things. Keito smiled. 

Keito hummed. “If you think so, Eichi. Anyways, putting that aside, come here. You have something on your face.” 

Eichi looked confused. “Huh? Did you see the snacks I snuck in? I knew I shouldn’t have, you’re going to lecture me for eating food bad for my health.” Eichi sighed, walking the short distance to Keito’s desk. 

Keito smiled at him, grabbing the collar of Eichi’s shirt and pulling him down. He planted a kiss right on his lips, lingering for a second before pulling away. “It was me.” Keito’s voice was barley above a whisper, imitate and only for them. 

Eichi looked stunned. His cheeks were dusted pink. “Keito! That was good, you did one too!” Eichi smiled, running a hand through Keito’s hair. 

Keito chuckled, tone lighter than it normally was. “Yes, alright. But you shouldn’t eat junk food, Eichi! It’s terrible for your health. What happens if your ‘Eichi-kun gauge’ gets too low, and you’re toted off to the hospital? I won’t go visit you, you know.” 

“Aww, Keito, you have a very long-winded way of saying you’re worried for me. You really need to work on shortening your lectures.” Eichi smirked, teasing Keito. 

Keito sighed, giving up. “Okay, Eichi, you had fun, now let me finish working so we can go home at a reasonable hour.” 

Eichi nodded, making his way back over to the couch, laying down. He closed his eyes, humming some Akatsuki song under his breath, just a faint sound in the quiet room. Keito smiled, looking back down at his paperwork. He still had work to get done, but when he was done, he’d look up some more dumb pickup lines to humor Eichi. He deserved it on Eichi Day, after all.


End file.
